The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display system for supporting a user who operates an operation panel.
Conventionally, there is proposed a technique for supporting a user who operates an operation panel, by using a head mounted display. In the conventional technique, the operation panel and the head mounted display are configured to work in a cooperative manner, and a screen that cannot displayed on the operation panel at one time is divided into a main screen and a sub-screen. Then, the operation panel displays the main screen, and the head mounted display displays the sub-screen.